In some examples, small form factor (SFF) devices such as handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart phones have been used to leverage the capabilities of the Internet and provide users ubiquitous access to information. Despite the proliferation of these devices, usage of SFF mobile devices has been constrained by small screen size, and limited input and memory capabilities. As such, a significant portion of today's applications and web content is still designed for use with desktop computers. Information architecture (IA) and large form factor (LFF) devices offer full performance and full desktop PC functionality for today's applications and web content. However, IA and LFF applications are inherently unfriendly for SFF mobile devices. For example, both IA and LFF display modes require larger power delivery footprints for memory and display, as well as for other subsystems. As a result, it remains a constant challenge to balance the benefits and capabilities of LFF versus SFF.